


The Girls Bathroom

by PrincessAmericaChavez



Series: YA Hogwarts!Au [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessAmericaChavez/pseuds/PrincessAmericaChavez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America knows there's something annoying on the girls bathroom... but this time it's not Moaning Myrtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girls Bathroom

"What the hell are you doing here?" was the first thing she could manage to ask when she recovered from the surprise.

It wasn’t every day you found a guy —or anyone— in that particular girl’s bathroom. America had had to used it a couple times, and was the only girl crazy enough to venture in Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom. Still, she was a Gryffindor, she thought to herself with pride, just like her mothers before her. She wasn’t one to run away from a weeping ghost.

The kid, too short to be anything beyond second grade, turned around in surprise.

"America Chavez," he said with a smug smile. "What an unfortunate surprise."

Of course he knew her. Seeing his face, she recognized him immediately. He was Slytherin’s seeker, Loki. They had met in the Quidditch court.

"Loki, what are you doing here?" she repeated.

"What does it look like I’m doing?" he asked annoyed.

That’s when America’s eyes met the potion boiling before him. She walked towards him and snapped the book out of his hands.

"Polyjuice potion?" she asked raising and eyebrow. "Pretty sure that’s against the rules, Chico."

"And that’s why you are not going to tell anyone," he said, making the book levitate from her hands to his.

"And why would I, exactly, keep your secret?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Because, in return, I will keep one of yours."

"I have nothing to—"

"Oh, but you do, and we both know it, Chavez. Wouldn’t it be a shame if someone found out?”

"You are not blackmailing me, Chico," she said crossing her arms and keeping her poker face on.

"Of course not," he shrugged. "How stupid would I be to threaten Gryffindor’s best Beater? Your seeker, on the other hand, is quite more breakable, isn’t him? What’s his name? Kaplan?”

America knitted her eyebrows together furiously and pointed her wand towards him. He did the same, suddenly standing up.

"Now, now," Loki said calmly, without lowering his wand, "dueling is against the rules and we wouldn’t want to have the teachers involved, would we?" he asked with a devious smile. "If we did, I’m afraid we would be forced to tell them everything.”

Slowly, America lowered her wand. Loki did the same, smiling mischievously. Not giving the kid time to think, America refrained from using her wand. Instead, she went straight for Loki’s robe and pinned him against the wall, without giving him time to even think of a spell.

"I don’t know what you are up to, Chico," she grunted ferociously, "but if you do anything to hurt me or my teammates," she refrained from saying friends, "me telling on you will be the least of your problems. Are we clear?"

"Like water," Loki smiled, hiding his nervousness.

She dropped him and started walking towards the exit.

"I’m watching you, Chico," she said looking over her shoulder. "Next time we are on the court, I see you anywhere near Billy and I’m knocking you off your broom before you can say ‘Bludger’”.


End file.
